


Sugar Baby

by sleepypoet



Series: Paul and Mick Are Boyfriends! [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, Christmas Eve, Come Swallowing, Food Kink, Food Sex, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypoet/pseuds/sleepypoet
Summary: This is his attempt of a “push.” Which is really supposed to be more of a slight nudge, a little hint, but now in the moment seems to be a lot more of a shove. A shove that’s screaming“Hey!!! Cover me in melted chocolate and just fucking go to town!!!”
Relationships: Paul Gray/Mick Thomson
Series: Paul and Mick Are Boyfriends! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all really out here just SLEEPING on this pairing i stg.
> 
> The world needs more Paul/Mick and I’m going to make it happen goddammit!!
> 
> And happy holidays everyone! This is my early Christmas gift to you all ;))

There’s a lot of things that people don’t know about Mick. One of them is his love for the holiday season, no matter how much he tries to deny it. He loves waking up to the sight of coats and coats of snow, to presents under the tree, to stockings filled to the brim. He hates admitting how often he finds himself humming along to the Christmas carols stuck in his head. And not a single year passes where he doesn’t decorate the house from head to toe in red and green lights, with the help of his loving boyfriend.

His boyfriend, who keeps his mouth zipped shut about Mick’s secret holiday indulgences, fully knowing just how defensive the man would get if anyone in the band knew about that side of him. Although, Paul still enjoys teasing Mick from time to time, calling him his ‘big ol’ softie’, or his ‘gentle giant’. Mick loves the nicknames, but that’s a secret he wouldn’t even tell Paul.

Another thing many people don’t know about Mick is his undeniable sweet tooth. Chocolate is his weakness, and Paul had ended up learning that by accident. It became glaringly obvious on their first Valentines Day spent together, when Paul had bought Mick a box of chocolates that was somehow gone in only one day. 

So with all this information in mind, Paul decides to make this Christmas with his boyfriend the most memorable one yet.

It had admittedly taken him a while to come up with the idea. He had originally planned to do the stereotypical surprise of tying himself up under the tree with a pretty little bow on his dick, but he’d already done that one before. That’s not to say it didn’t go over well, because it did indeed go over well. _Incredibly_ well. But this year, Paul wants to do something a little different. A little more adventurous, per say. 

They hadn’t ever tried bringing food to the bedroom in the past. There had been times where Paul brought it up, but it never seemed to lead up to anything. He knew Mick was interested— Paul just needed to give him the right push.

This is his attempt of a “push.” Which is really supposed to be more of a slight nudge, a little hint, but now in the moment seems to be a lot more of a shove. A shove that’s screaming _“Hey!!! Cover me in melted chocolate and just fucking go to town!!!”_.

Which is essentially what’s happening. It’s Christmas Eve and Paul would have waited until the next day, but he figured now would be the best time to initiate something like this. Mick comes home in about 5 minutes, and Paul takes his time stripping down to nothing, displaying himself on top of the kitchen table. He settles with his legs dangling off the edge, sitting with one arm propping himself up. In his free hand, he holds a plastic bottle of hot fudge he had bought earlier that week— Mick had assumed it was for making Christmas treats, and _oh boy_ , is he in for a surprise.

Paul’s heart thuds in anticipation as he waits, cock already excited for what’s to come. He’s positive Mick will enjoy this treat, as the pair is constantly looking for ways to spice up their sex life. 

The front door rattles a bit as Paul’s boyfriend shoves his keys in the doorknob, completely unaware of the events that lay before him. Paul can’t help but smile as he hears Mick walk through the door, boots echoing through the house. 

“It’s fucking _cold_ out there, man, I’m freezing my ass off—“

Mick’s voice cuts off as he turns a corner leading into the kitchen, eyes meeting Paul, nude and half hard, biting his lip ring. Mick advances slowly, humming low in his chest. Pupils dilated. He notices the food item in Paul’s grasp and raises a questioning eyebrow.

“What’s all this about?”

Paul grins mischievously, eyes twinkling. He opens the cap, drizzling some of the sticky liquid into his mouth. Without swallowing he grabs Mick by the collar of his shirt, trapping him between his thighs and pulling him in for a kiss. Mick moans out a surprised noise against Paul’s lips, giving Paul the perfect opportunity to tongue the sugary substance into his mouth. Mick’s mouth waters as the chocolaty fluid runs against his taste buds, causing him to swallow hard. He sucks against Paul’s bottom lip and tugs slightly on his ring, relishing the taste of his lover mixed with his favorite flavor. Drool and hot fudge dribbles down his chin and Paul pulls back, a string of saliva caught between their mouths. 

Paul wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, throwing his flustered boyfriend a wink. “Just wanted to try out something new… consider it an early Christmas present.”

Mick grunts, looking his lover up and down, piercing him with his electric blue eyes. “Merry Christmas to me, then,” he exclaims with a grin.

Without missing a beat, a large hand presses down onto Paul’s chest and he falls back onto the table, legs still hanging off the end. It’s cold and stiff against his back but he doesn’t care, not with Mick standing right between his legs, nearly pressing against his cock, removing layers of clothing in a hurry. 

Now down to his boxers, Paul hands Mick the bottle of chocolate syrup and wraps his legs around his waist, pulling himself closer to the burly man. Mick examines the item in his hand, not quite sure what Paul expects him to do with it. Noticing his boyfriend’s hesitation, Paul runs a soothing hand up his chest. “Do whatever you please, baby… I’m all yours tonight.”

Paul guesses he said something right when Mick growls lowly at his words, popping open the cap to drip chocolate along Paul’s chest, all the way up to his adam’s apple. He leans down to lap it up, starting at his lower chest. Paul squirms at the sensation, feeling sticky with Mick’s mouth working along his body, tongue warm and wet, devouring him like a dessert. Licking him clean as he works higher and higher up his torso, leaving behind a trail of saliva. He strays for only a second to find Paul’s left nipple, rolling the pink bud between his plump lips, biting down on the piercing to twist and tug at it. Paul’s mouth falls open in a silent plea, one hand coming up to knot into Mick’s black locks, the other clutching the side of the table. Hips bucking against Mick as his belly presses against Paul’s cock, now fully erect and leaking precum. Mick moves to the other nipple, giving it little kitten licks and soft kisses, teasing the man. Blowing cold air against the erect tip, fueled by the obscene sounds coming from Paul’s agape mouth.

Mick makes his way back to the trail of chocolaty syrup, nipping slightly at Paul’s collarbones, causing the man to pant and whine beneath him. Leaving marks as he explores Paul’s neck, sucking hickeys into the sensitive flesh, biting down hard on his shoulder. Metallic blood mixing in with the sugary sweet fluid. Paul gasps and bucks again, desperate for more. He feels Mick press against his crotch, throbbing in his boxers, clearly enjoying himself. He pants into Paul’s ear, breath tickling his neck, grinding down onto him. Paul chokes out a moan at the friction, hips snapping up to meet Mick’s. 

When he pulls away, Paul whimpers at the loss of warmth, reaching his arms out to make grabby motions at his boyfriend. Mick’s heart melts at the sight, but he only shakes his head, kicking out a chair from under the table.

“I gotta save room for dessert, baby boy…”

Paul’s face heats up at the nickname, but before he gets the chance to ask what he means by that, strong arms are pulling him up, leading him to one of the table’s chairs. The new position is more comfortable for Paul, now able to sit up and fully focus his eyes on the man in front of him. He watches as Mick grabs the bottle of chocolate, settling down on his knees between Paul’s legs. Fully aware of where this is going, Paul raises his eyebrows incredulously. 

“Wasn’t expecting you to be so bold for your first time doing something like this.”

Mick grunts, an attempt to hide his sudden embarrassment. “You make it easy. Can’t resist the thought of eating you up, all covered in sugar…”

Without warning, he reaches out to pour the thick chocolate onto Paul’s leaking cock. The lukewarm syrup makes his dick twitch, dripping onto his abdomen and pubic hairs. And Mick can practically feel his stomach growling at the sight, mouth watering in anticipation to taste his lover. He brings his hands up to rest on Paul’s thighs, dipping his head down slightly to give a teasing lick. Paul tries to buck up, but finds himself restrained as large hands hold him in place. Mick dives down to envelop the tip into his mouth, moist lips meeting salty flesh and sweet chocolate. Mouth salivating at the taste, cock throbbing needily in his boxers. Pulling back to suck against one of the swollen veins, dragging his tongue up and down Paul’s dick as if it were a lollipop. Tugging ever so slightly on one of his piercings. Precum sputters out of Paul’s cock and mixes with the sugary syrup— Mick wastes no time lapping it up off his length, savoring the salty sweet concoction.

Finally he begins working his mouth around the cock, tight heat sinking lower and lower, deepthroating his lover skillfully. Mick practically moans at the taste, sending deep vibrations around Paul’s dick. Drool builds up in his mouth and he swallows hard, constructing around Paul’s cock.

Paul gasps and moans, hand coming up to fist itself in Mick’s hair, holding him in place. His nose presses against Paul's pubes, a bit of the chocolate smearing onto his face. Mick’s tongue presses up against the length as Paul pulls his head up slowly, guiding Mick as he sucks him off. Bobbing up and down, cock slick with saliva and chocolate, and Mick brings one of his hands down to grope himself through his pants, because Paul tastes _fucking delicious_. He picks up his pace, hollowing out his cheeks. Reaches into his boxers, pulling his cock free to chase his own bliss. Pumping hard, relishing in the way Paul babbles Mick’s name almost incoherently when he’s right on the edge. 

“ _Fuuuck, M-mick, ohhh I’m so close-_ ”

Mick nuzzles his mouth all the way down Paul’s cock again, allowing himself to be fucked into. Paul’s thrusts are sloppy and ragged and Mick gropes himself harder, thumb circling the head of his dick as he thrusts into his own tight grip. Paul’s hips stutter and shake as he cums, warm salty fluid running down Mick’s throat, mixing in with the chocolatey flavor lingering in his mouth. He swallows without a second thought, loving the feeling of Paul’s cum flowing into his stomach. Mick groans as his own orgasm hits him, spilling all over his hand and thighs, cock twitching and pulsing in his grasp. 

“ _Fuck_ , Mick…” Paul pants breathlessly, hand falling from his boyfriend’s hair.

Mick slowly pulls himself off of Paul’s sensitive cock with an obscene _pop_ , planting kisses along Paul’s thighs, lapping up any syrup he may have missed. Paul places a finger beneath Mick’s chin, tilting his head up to lean down and envelop him in a steamy kiss. Tongue exploring every crevasse of his mouth, tasting every last bit of him. Paul finds himself grinning against Mick’s lips.

“I taste good in your mouth,” he remarks playfully.

Mick snorts. “I think you’re just tasting the chocolate…”

“Yeah yeah, blame it on the chocolate. You and I both know that I’m your favorite flavor.”

Mick only rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s sass. Wiping his hand off on his boxers, he stands up to lean against the table, much more comfortable looking down at Paul rather than being the one on his knees.

Paul gives him an expectant look, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “So how was it?”

Mick smiles. “It was absolutely delicious, babe,” he leans down to peck a kiss on Paul’s cheek. Paul giggles and blushes, happy his lover enjoyed the surprise he had planned. 

Looking back at the table and chair, Mick notices the sticky mess that has made itself on the furniture. As well as on Paul. And it’s only going to get worse the longer they leave it unattended. But Paul’s suddenly wrapping his arms around Mick’s torso, nuzzling his face into his chest, giving the man gentle little trails of kisses… 

So Mick decides cleanup can wait… for now.


End file.
